Kept In The Dark
by charmedsupernaturalfan
Summary: Dean, Sam, and their girls Jessica and Lisa Arrowlette are back. This is the sequel to The Goat Sucker. In the previous story Sam had a dream that Jessica Arrowlette would be attacked by a spirit, they thought this would be a normal gig, But one personHol
1. Chapter 1

Author: charmedsupernaturalfan

Co-Author: Supernatural-HouseFan

Title: Kept In The Dark

Rating: T+ for graphic content

Summary: Dean, Sam and their girls Jessica and Lisa Arrowlette are back. This is the sequel to The Goat Sucker. In the previous story Sam had a dream that Jessica Arrowlette would be attacked by a spirit, they thought this would be a normal gig, But one person

Holds a secret that could tear the group apart.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sam and Dean, but we do own Jessica, and Lisa Arrowlette. Please do not steal Jessica and Lisa (not that anyone would but hey had to say it! LOL)

P

The clouds moved revealing a beautiful crescent moon. The night was cold but not unusually cold for mid October. Jessica Arrowlette walked out of the grocery store with a gallon of chocolate fudge ice cream, Lisa's favorite. It was the middle of the nightstand Lisa had woken up with a really bad sore throat; the kind that hurts so bad you could feel it in your ears. Jessica being the good little sister went out to the 24-hour grocery store and bought her the ice cream and some medicine. She silently prayed that it wasn't strep throat and that ice cream would bring the swelling down.

Suddenly out of nowhere a piercing scream disturbed the quiet of the night. It sounded as if someone was being tortured. Jessica dropped everything and ran towards the sound. Just as she turned the corner she saw a girl who was no more then twelve being attacked by a psychotic looking spirit. "Oh crap!" Jessica said loudly, she instantly wished she could take it back, because the spirit turned and gave her a look that could have killed. It was then that Jessica realized how stupid she had been. She had no form of protection she didn't even have her cell phone. At that moment the spirit turned on her, it was to late to run it was even to late to duck, he moved to fast.

P

Lisa stood in the bathroom gurgling warm salt water, but it wasn't helping. She opened her mouth and looked in the mirror her, tonsils were almost touching, and there was yellowish green mucus on the sides of her throat. "Ewww…why me!" she moaned painfully. She reached for the cup of water and the two Advil she had set on the counter minutes earlier and swallowed them nearly choking from the pain. Her phone rang from the nightstand where it was charging; she jogged over to it. Without looking to see who it was she flipped it open "Hello?" she said with a slightly choked rasp.

"Lisa?" it was Dean "Is that you? You sound different."

"Yah Dean it's me." Lisa said slightly annoyed, she swallowed and was attacked by sharp pains from her throat "Damn it!" she shouted.

"Lisa! You alright?" Dean asked with concern, he began thinking that the spirit was attacking early.

"Yah, just a sore throat, no big." Lisa said calmly even though she was tapping her fingers on the nightstand.

Dean sighed in relief "Well if that's all…"

Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes "Well, nice to know you care!" she tried to sound like she was annoyed but she was happy to be getting a call from Dean. The line beeped signaling call waiting. "Dean, hang on I got someone on the other line." Lisa switched over "Hello?"

"Is this Lisa Arrowlette?" A young woman whom Lisa did not recognized asked.

"Yes why?" Lisa responded curiously.

"I'm Dr. Sarah Birdwood, I wish I were calling you on better circumstances, but we just received a young lady by the name of Jessica Arrowlette age 21, in our ER, you were one of her emergency contacts.

Lisa could not believe what she was hearing, this night could not get any worse she felt as if she were going to puke, but she held it in. "What happened?" she asked shakily.

"It seems she was attacked, multiple bruises to various parts of her body, cuts, a concussion, and some minor internal bleeding. She is going to need a blood transfusion but her blood type is not listed."

"She is type A negative," Lisa answered promptly.

"Thank you, Miss Arrowlette, will you be coming down?"

"Of course, she's my little sister!" Lisa asked almost disgustedly "I'll be there ASAP!" Lisa hung up to prevent further conversation and switched the line to Dean who was waiting on the other line "Dean! Jessica's in the hospital she's been attacked!" Lisa yelled close to tears, she didn't mean to yell but she couldn't control it.

Sam had heard what Lisa had said and wrestled the phone from Dean "What! What happened? We entered Montana about an hour ago, what hospital is she in?"

Dean took the phone from Sam "Sam, your not helping matters" he put the phone firmly against his ear so Sam couldn't take it back "Lisa, it's me again, now breath and tell me where she's at, Dean said calmly.

Lisa took a deep breath to steady her self "She's at the Helena community hospital, the ER."

Dean nodded "We're coming to get you, what hotel are you in?"

Lisa shook her head "Dean I need to go now!" she said urgently.

"No Lisa, your in no condition to drive on your own, I don't want you in the hospital to." He said firmly "now where are you?"

Lisa sighed reluctantly "I'm at Best Western, Dean Hurry please."

Dean nodded "I'm pushing my baby as far as she can go for you."

"Thank you!"

T.B.C….

CoA/N: Will Jessica survive? Hmmm…I wonder, find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Co-A/N: Sorry for the late update school has been catching up with us.   
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later Sam and Dean reached the hotel; Lisa was standing at the door shaking with worry. When she saw Dean leave the Impala she impulsively ran to him Dean wrapped his arms around her shaking form "Shhh…Jessica is a fighter she'll ok now you need to calm down" Dean coaxed.

Lisa reluctantly left the security of his embrace and ran back to her hotel room and closed the door. Once that was done she ran back to the car. Dean held the door open for her and closed it just as she put on her seat belt. Tears were running down her paled face. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were in the ER within 15 minutes; Lisa approached the desk where a tired looking woman in her forties greeted her with a tired smile "how may I help you miss?"

Lisa smiled politely "My little sister Jessica Arrowlette was just admitted here a little while ago, I'd like to know her status please." She said trying to keep her voice steady and calm but it was becoming a losing battle.

The woman smiled sympathetically "who is her attending physician?"

"Uh…" Lisa wracked her already filled mind for the answer a name came to mind "Dr. Sarah Birdwood."

The woman turned to her computer and seemed to spend hours on it searching for the information "Ah…" She turned back to Lisa "your sister is in surgery at the moment the doctor should be out shortly it's really I minor thing don't worry she's in capable hands."

Lisa nodded and thanked her returning to where Sam and Dean where seated. "She'll be out soon." She sighed miserably "I should never have sent her to get ice cream."

Dean turned to her on the instant "Lisa Ann Arrowlette don't start this now! You know this thing wasn't your fault shit happens and you know it so you can just shut up about this cause it'll only make you sick."

Lisa's jaw dropped at the serious of Dean's voice, and the way he had used her name. "I'm sorry."

Dean put his arm around her to comfort her "you need take care of yourself now." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 hours and 10 minutes later (Sam was counting) A women in her late thirties dressed in scrubs came down the hall to meet them she nodded to Lisa who was the first to stand followed instantly by Sam then Dean. "Are you Lisa Arrowlette?"

Lisa nodded "how is she!" She said urgently.

Dr. Birdwood smiled "the surgery was a success we managed to stop the bleeding she'll be fine but we're going to have to keep her in the hospital for at least two days maybe more if we have to." She explained in a calm professional manner.

"Thanks Doc, Can we see her?" Sam asked no longer able to hold himself. He needed to see her just to be sure she was all right it would kill him not to know.

"Sure but only one person can go; I'm afraid she needs her rest and more then one visitor might stress her out." Dr. Birdwood said apologetically.

Sam turned to Lisa "say hi to Jess for me." He smiled not showing his worry. Despite his need to see Jess he knew it was more important for her sister to get clarification before him. 

Lisa nodded "what room is she in." Lisa asked after nodding to Sam.

"She is in room 320" Dr. Birdwood replied, "By the way before I let you go do you know am Amanda Peterson?" 

Lisa grew slightly pale but shook her head quickly "N-no why?"

Dr. Birdwood didn't seem to notice her stutter or her troubled look. "Because she came in with your sister apparently she was attacked by the same person…" She paused and bowed her head sadly "she didn't survive."

Dean and Sam shook their heads sadly knowing that could have been Jessica's fate. Lisa stood there shocked unable to move.

Dean walked over to her and gave her a little nudge in the right direction "go Jess is waiting for you, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Lisa shook her head and turned to look over at Sam "Sam you go" she said seriously trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. But Dean gave her a look that said he had noticed.

Sam looked at her oddly "Lisa are you sure?" When Lisa nodded he glanced at Dean to see if he also had noticed Lisa sudden mood change. When Dean nodded he looked back at Lisa and then without another word went down the hall.

Dean put a hand on Lisa's shoulder "you want to tell me what's going on Lisa?" Dean asked seriously making it clear this wasn't an optional matter, he knew something was seriously bothering Lisa and he wanted to know exactly what.

Lisa looked up at Dean her eyes held terror, sadness and pain. It caught Dean by surprise they also held the shadows of a long known secret. "Amanda Peterson was my half sister."

T.B.C

Author and Co-Author: Please replay thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Sam and Dean, but we do own Jessica, and Lisa Arrowlette. Please do not steal Jessica and Lisa (not that anyone would but hey had to say it! LOL)

"What? What are you talking about Lisa?" Dean asked unsure of what he just heard.

"Dean look at me, I'm about to tell you something I've held secret for seven years…my parents held it even longer. You cannot tell Jess or Sam. If you tell Sam he'll have to tell Jessica and it would totally ruin her life."

Dean held her in his gaze for a moment; the seriousness in her voice scared him. The way her hands were trembling made it worse "Lisa, you have my word."

Lisa took a deep breath and dropped her eyes for a moment finally she looked up and gave him a weak fake smile. "When my mom was twenty she was at a bar and some guy got her drunk and raped her…" Lisa paused.

Dean noticed a look of hurt and shame in her eyes. "Lisa…" Dean said gently.

"I was the result of a rape, a memory of the worst night of my mom's life." Lisa tried to keep her voice steady swallowing hard to keep from crying, her tonsils made it difficult and very painful.

Dean took her and hugged her "I'm sorry Lisa" he kissed the top of her head and let her go gently. "How long have you known Amanda?" He asked cautiously.

"When my mom told me about the rape, she told me the guy…Tom Peterson only got a year in prison and then he was released. He got married and had a kid a daughter…Amanda." Lisa looked agitated "I still can't believe he only got a year."

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began leading her down the hall "Look we all know the legal system is a corrupt piece of shit. Why do you think I'm not afraid to break the laws?"

Lisa gave him a big toothy grin her first all night.

Dean's expression went serious "you know your going to have to tell Jessica, she needs to know."

Lisa nodded sadly "After she gets out. I swear I'll tell her."

Sam reached the door of Jessica's hospital room, and knocked softly before opening it. He looked straight ahead to see Jessica badly bruised and cut her forehead bandaged.

"Oh damn Jessica what the hell happened to you?"

Jessica went pale and looked terrified "oh my god is it that bad?"

Sam chuckled "No, I was just kidding, you look awesome for someone who attacked."

"Sam, don't you ever scare someone who is in the hospital like that!" Jessica snapped; the medication was making her grumpy so she couldn't see the humor in Sam's words.

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized and bent down to kiss her. "So how you feeling?"

"Pretty good not a single bit of pain, but then again they do have me on morphine." Jessica smirked.

Sam laughed "well at least you're not in any pain."

Lisa and Dean walked along the corridor, Lisa's throat had gotten worse in fact her tonsils were touching and it was killing her. When they reached the room Lisa went to the desk and asked to be seen, she filled out all the necessary paper work and waited to be called.

Dean smiled at her "I'm going to call Sam on his cell and let him know where we are ok?"

Lisa nodded, suddenly the nurse called her name and she stood up "wow for the first time in history it actually didn't take 3 hours" She joked.

Dean laughed "good luck" he bent down to kiss her but Lisa stopped him.

"It might be contagious"

"I don't care."

"Well I do." Lisa then turned on her heel and followed the ER nurse looking over her shoulder and smiling at Dean.

T.B.C….


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry you guys the last 2 months was besy for us. Sorry for that but we got this chapter and chapter 5 ready for you! I hope that you will like this chapter!

Chapter 4

Dean sat in the waiting room, he had told Sam where they were and now he had nothing to do but watch T.V. and read old magazines. Within five minutes Dean thought he would die of boredom luckily the nurse walked into the room "Dean Winchester?" She called out.

Dean put the magazine down and stood up "that's me."

The nurse smiled politely "you may come in now if you want, it seems Lisa is refusing treatment unless your there." She drops her tone down to a whisper "but I think she's just trying to get us to bend policy so you can be in there and not be bored out here."

Dean smiled "that's Lisa for you always trying to help someone out."

The nurse chuckled and led Dean through a door that took them into a corridor. Finally they stopped in front of a door marked exam room 5. The nurse knocked softly and then opened the door for Dean leaving him to enter on his own.

When Dean walked in, he found Lisa the examination table dressed in nothing but a pale green hospital gown. Dean smiled and tried to keep from laughing but the expression on Lisa's face was just too much for him.

"Hey, I got you in and I can get you kicked out again." Lisa said with a grin "god, I hate these things." Lisa said as she tugged on it "I don't see why I needed to change into this, it's just my freakin' throat!"

"Ohm come on you look hot." Dean grinned

Lisa pushed him playfully "shut up, and sit down," She smiled.

Jessica and Sam sat silently for a moment Sam was looking around the room it was very depressing and cold. The walls were bare white and the beeping of the heart monitor and the soft hum of unseen machinery weren't any help either. When Sam looked down at Jessica again he found she was sleeping peacefully.

"Good," Sam mumbled to himself "she needs the rest."

Ten minutes later Sam got up to get some water for himself, by the time he got back things were no longer quiet Jessica was mumbling frantically and tossing and turning. Sam was afraid that she might upset her IV and various other things that were hooked to her body so he ran to her bedside and steadied her.

"Jessica wake up, wake up I'm here your having a nightmare." Sam said gently in her ear so as not to spook her as she came out of sleep.

Jessica's eyes snapped opened and tears streamed down her cheeks, as she searched the room desperately making sure it wasn't in there and that it was just a dream "is it here?"

Sam knew exactly what she was talking about "Jess, when you were attacked it was by a spirit wasn't it?" He said gently

Jessica nodded and looked confused "how?"

"How did I know?" Sam asked "…I…ah…had a nightmare right after you left that you were going to be attacked."

"Oh, Sam…It happened so fast I was so scared, I should never have gone with out something to protect myself." Jessica's voice trembled with fear.

Sam brushed Jessica's hair from her forehead and kissed the top of it. "Don't worry about it, let Dean and me handle this, you just worry about getting yourself in tip top condition again." Sam said trying to reassure her that things would be alright.

Suddenly there moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door "sorry sir, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said trying to sound sincerely regretful but the truth was that when visiting hours were over so was her shift.

Sam nodded and smiled, "Well, I better go find Dean, who knows what he's doing. He tends to get destructive when he's bored." Sam chuckled "hopefully Lisa's done being examined by the doctor and we can get some rest."

Jessica sat up instantly her head hurt badly but she ignored it "Lisa! What happened to Lisa?" She asked in a panicked tone.

Sam gently pushed her back down and smiled apologetically "sorry I forgot to tell you, Dean called while you were sleeping, he said that Lisa's throat is much worse, I'd rather not go into the gruesome details that Dean gave me." Sam explained.

Jessica relaxed remembering Lisa's throat "I truly hope she won't need a tonsillectomy."

Lisa tapped her foot against the exam table impatiently "where's the damn doctor?"

Suddenly as if on cue there was a knock on the door and an elderly woman walked in with a gently smile on her face "Hello, my name is Doctor Samantha Dalerdson I'll be your physician this evening. When Lisa nodded, Dr. Dalerdson looked down at a chart in her hands "So how long as your throat been sore?"

"Since this morning" Lisa answered.

"Open up" the doctor commanded

Lisa obeyed even though it was painful for her to open her mouth much; the doctor shined her light into her throat and then stepped back after a few moments/

"You have quite an infection, I'm going to prescribe Sulfamethoxazole take it two times a day preferably with food." The doc gave her the prescription and smiled "you can fill it here if you'd like."

Lisa nodded "thanks"


End file.
